diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sen Hisakawa
Sen Hisakawa is a new student at Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy and befriends Yui Komori. Later, it's revealed that Sen is a fox spirit that formerly a human but was cursed. She is the eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Hisakawa and the older sister of Satoshi Hisakawa. Appearance Sen is a beautiful girl with long straight white hair that reaches blow her mid back and round icy cold blue eyes. She is slender and tall along with pale skin. She has a round face with bangs over her forehead and long eyelashes. In her original form, Sen had fair skin with black hair and matching black eyes. She even had strong resemblance of her deceased mother. In her fox form, Sen looks like an ordinary fox to any human that she meets. In this form, she is beautiful with white snowy fur with black stripes on all four of her legs. Sen wears white jacket with a red scarf. She also wears gray skirt with gray stockings and black shoes. In her school uniform, Sen wears a red sweater that shows her collarbone and has a choker. She wears a short skirt that has snow patterns on it. Sen also wears black shoes that has 3 inches heels on them and wears black stockings. Personality Sen is very mysterious and antie social which is shows as she said that hates being around people. She's sly and clever to avoid trouble and seems to enjoy insulting people. Sen always wears a cold and emotionless face when she's with the other students but with Yui she's a bit happy. Sen does; however, tells Yui that it's useless to be kind to everyone that the latter meets. Believing that not everyone deserves second chances. She appearances to read people easily and enjoys it. Because of her attitude, the other students all fear Sen and stays away from her. Sen is disgusted by the other girls who willingly to sleep with the popular boys (Sakamaki, Mukami, and Tsukinami Brothers) and even says that she'll rather die alone then to be a shameless woman. Sen also shows to very short empered and aggressive if she is annoyed too much. Sen's very rude to the Sakamaki, Mukami, and Tsukinami Brothers. As she enjoys tainted them about them being "the princes" of the school. According to Reiji, Sen is like winter; cold and unforgiving. However; according to Yui, Sen is also like the snow; beautiful and soft. Although, this is when the latter is with the former. Sen is envy those who can feel warmth. Because of her curse, Sen longs to feel heat and the sun's warmth like she did when she was still human. Sen tries to keep people from learning about her curse because she dosesn't want to feel that people will pity her. Sen, despite being a cold person, is very lonely. Because this, she secretly desires someone to make her happy. Sen also shows to have grudges towards people if they hurt her and will not forgive them easily. Sen herself admits that she is not a good person. Showing that she has a strong sense of self awareness. According to Sen, she says that her greatest sin is envy. Since the curse was placed upon her, Sen developed a strong wall around herself to be kept from getting close to people, including Yui. However, she suffers from a great deal of loneliness from her time in the mountains and isolated from the world that she once lived. Sen appears to enjoy being nude whenever she is alone. This is mostly likely from the fact that she was isolated in the mountains. In fact, Sen shows to be quite feral whenever she's alone and enjoys being on all fours when she's in her fox form. History Sen was born hundreds of years ago and was the eldest daughter of a noble family. Sen was very close to her father and loved him greatly. She had warm childhood and had everything handed to her very easily. However, her mother wanted a male heir so that her father's legacy will be continued. Sen didn't mind of her mother's desire for a son but did yearned for her love. Eventually, Sen's parents finally had a son and heir that her mother always wanted. Sen was happy about being a big sister. While Sen was doted by her father, her mother doted on her brother. As she grew older, Sen was educated by tutors that her father sent to her. However, she did have a tempered when at times. Her mother taught about the legends of the yokai (Japanese demons) that live in their world but she would brushed off her mother's warning. One day, Sen discovered that parents were planning to arragne her marriage to a son of a nobleman. Demanding that they should cancel the marriage plans. When her parents refused, she ran out of anger and desgust. Sen run into the woods and believed that her family didn't love which she ended up crying. Out of nowhere, a baby fox came back and went to her. However, since she was in a bad mood, Sen kicked the baby fox away and the little fox went to her again, she kicked it again and she throw a rock at it. The little baby cried and soon enough its mother came. Sen soon felt dizzy and the mother fox soon revealed that she was a kitsune. The Kitsune angrily told her that she'll be punished for hurting her baby. It was there, Sen was turned into a white fox spirit that couldn't live out of winter. The Kitsune told her that the only way to make the curse was for her to love someone truly and purely. After that, Sen tried to went home but couldn't. In fear that her family will not understand the curse. Sen watched her family from a fare but close. However, one day, an evil yokai came and set her beloved home on fire. While her parents died, Sen managed to save her brother. Sen decided to leave her village and headed to the mountains (and like The Kitsune said that the latter couldn't live outside of winter) where she made winter there. For many centuries, Sen lived alone and never went down from the mountains. While Sen lived a lonely life without anyone, she did enjoy the beauty of her home. One day, she come across the same yokai that destroyed her home and killed her parents. Out of hatred and anger, she attacked him. The two were brutal during the fight and were nearly killing each other. The yokai asked her if she wanted to have a death wish. However, Sen found herself overwhelmed by the dark yokai and managed to escape before he could kill her. Sen managed to found herself down from her mountain home and down in a small town. Sen also brought snow with her since it managed to mostly heal most of her wounds. Sen quickly became aware that she wasn't able to tell where she was going. Sen came to the realization that she was no longer in the mountains and became lost due to the fact that the area that she used knew had changed since she left her human home. Sen wondered until she accidentally on slipped and fell into a frozen river. It was at that point that Sen was at the brick of death. Sen soon began to give up as she was laying there to die and began to remember of the times that she had with her beloved family. However, as Sen was about to give up, she saw a bright light and wondered if she was in the afterlife or not. The light soon revealed to a lantern that was held on by a young girl with platinum blonde hair and sherbet pink eye and rescued the fox spirit. Sen was surprised that a beautiful girl would help a troubled person like her. The girl took Sen to her home and began to nursed the latter back to health. Sen soon learned that the human girl's name was Yui Komori who was the daughter of the local priest of the local church. Sen quickly found herself falling in love with the her rescuer. However, out of fear that her father would send her new friend away, Yui kept Sen from anyone else. Relationships Yui Komori Yui is the first and only girl that Sen befriended. Unlike most the other students that she treats, Sen actually treats Yui very well. The two formed an odd relationship due to the fact their personalities are different. According to Yui, Sen is like snow, beautiful and soft. Sen is also a good friend to Yui when the former managed to keep the latter safe from being harassed by the boys. Sen does; however, envy Yui because of the latter being able to feel the sun's warmth. Still she cares about Yui and is very protective of her. Sen can also be supportive of Yui when the human girl wants to take in the school festival play. As the story continues, it's reveals that Sen is in love Yui. But can't talk her how she truly feel. Sen shows to be jealous of Yui's closeness with Kou. Still, Sen cares about Yui and her happiness very much. She finds comfort in Yui when the latter storking the former's hair. According to Sen, she enjoys being with Yui, saying that just hanging out with the human girl is very pleasant. She even tells her how she feels like a human again when she's with Yui. While Sen has romantic feelings for Yui, she knows that she can't force Yui into loving her. Their relationship is later revealed that they knew each other before the human girl came to live at the Sakamaki household. Although, Yui is unaware that she and Sen knew each other before. Sen also shows to be very grateful towards Yui for saving her back then when the former was dying. Kou Mukami Sen is very jealous of Kou and his closeness with Yui. She shows to have a strong hatred towards the idol and often tries to him look bad in front Yui. Sen enjoys it when she teas Kou about his feelings for Yui and tells him that he'll only fail to have Yui because his abusive treatment towards Yui. Sen even says that Kou is the most selfish person that she ever met. Sen even reveals that she can't stand Kou out of any of the boys. However, this maybe do to her jealously towards him. In return, Kou also hates Sen just as much as she does to him. Kou is also jealous of Sen's close friendship with Yui. Like Sen, Kou shows to have strong romantic feelings towards Yui and is just as deeply in love with her as much as Sen does. However, unlike Sen, Kou would use great lengths to win over Yui. Lord Hisakawa Lord Hisakawa was Sen's father and was very closed to him. Sen was favored by her father despite being born as a girl. Lord Hisakawa would let Sen made her own choices and was veey supportive of her. Although, he did allowed Sen to have sword lessons, he did made sure that she she acted as a young maiden. Lady Hisakawa Lady Hisakawa was Sen's mother but was not closed to her as she was with her father. Due to the fact that her mother wanted a son as a heir for their family. However, Sen did loved her mother. Lady Hisakawa made sure that her daughter acted as a young maiden to attract a young wealthy man to marry her. Satoshi Hisakawa Satoshi was Sen's younger brother. The two siblings were favored by each of their parents. Sen was favored by their father and Satoshi was favored by their mother. However, both Sen and Satoshi were very close and had a strong bond with each other. The Kitsune Sen had angered The Kitsune after attacking the latter's child. The Kitsune is also the one who cursed Sen. The Kitsune did; however, gave her a second chance to redeemed herself by having her falling in love with someone that will broke the curse. The Kitsune Boy Sen had attacked The Kitsune Boy when they first met. The Kitsune Boy doesn't seem to bare any ill will towards her but that didn't help her from his mother's wrath. Sen does shows to feel a bit guilty for hurting him. Abilities Because of her curse, Sen have some abilities that came with the curse. No matter where Sen went, snow storms would fellow her everwhere no matter the seasons. Trivia * Sen's name means "Wood fairy". * Sen is very mysterious even to the boys. * It's revealed that Sen is curse. * Sen is in fact in love with Yui. * She can't lived out of winter. * It's revealed that Sen knew Yui before the latter was sent to lived with the Sakamaki household. * Although, Sen is a fox spirit, it's revealed that she's not a kitsune despite the similarities. * There are strong hints that she is watching the descendents of her brother. * She originally had black hair and eyes when she was still human and living with her family. * Sen has a strong resemblance of her mother. * Sen was born on December 25th, meaning she was born on Christmas Day. * Her favorite food is ice cream, especially chocolate. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Rich Characters Category:Daughters Category:In Love Characters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Hisakawa Family Category:Yokais Category:Students Category:Homeschooled Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Characters